


Public Displays of Annoyance

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo get way too flirty in a closed space and annoy pretty much everybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a writing prompt on my tumblr, "Sorey and Mikleo being more openly sexually attracted to each other among their friends (or the party members noting it)".

The thing about Rose was that she had connections. And so, instead of making the long walk to the next temple on foot, Sorey and friends were sitting pretty in the back of a wagon loaded up with Sparrowfeathers goods. Rose manned the reins, while Sorey and the seraphim unwound in the back.

Or at least, tried to unwind while Sorey and Mikleo were in one of Those moods.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Sorey teased, dragging Mikleo back into his lap and locking his arms around his waist. “Space is scarce back here, you know. We gotta make sure there’s enough for everyone, so stay put.”

Mikleo squirmed in Sorey’s lap, not so much trying to get away as he was deliberately grinding his ass against Sorey’s hips. He shoved Sorey’s face back as he tried to nuzzle into the space between Mikleo’s neck and shoulder. A coy smile tugged at one side of his mouth. “Ugh, we can tie a rope around you and dangle you out the back then. That way you can get your exercise.”

It wasn’t that Rose and the other seraphim objected to Sorey and Mikleo’s relationship, no. It was just that these little episodes of PDA got really awkward in a closed space. Especially when it started to go past playful banter and into not-so-subtle dry-humping.

Sorey’s fingers began to twitch. Oh, for god’s sake. Here it goes.

“You know, without exercise…I don’t think I can keep my inner demons at bay. I can feel them coming out now…”

Mikleo stiffened, and he tried to move his arms to defend his stomach and sides. Sorey grabbed both wrists in one big hand, and launched his assault.

“The spirit of the tickle hellion is here! Mikleo, I can’t control it! Help me, Mikleo!”

Mikleo thrashed and tried to keep his voice in check, and unsuccessfully attempted to elbow Sorey in the sides with his wrists held tight in Sorey’s grip. Sorey seemed to be alternating between tickling and feeling up Mikleo’s waist and thighs, and further held Mikleo in place by burying his face in the crook of Mikleo’s shoulder as he was denied earlier. He made ridiculous growling noises as he continued. Such was the way of the tickle hellion.

Lailah coughed lightly. Dezel was quietly happy being blind. Rose was quietly happy Edna was up front in the wagon with her, as it would have only been more rowdy with her back there to provoke things further. As it was, Rose yelled at the lovebirds over her shoulder.

“Hey! If you get each other knocked up back there, the kid is the property of the Sparrowfeathers! Cut it out!”

Sorey rested his chin on Mikleo’s shoulder, pouting ridiculously. Mikleo smiled gently and gave the pout a gentle kiss. Edna made retching noises. Rose rolled her eyes. Pity. She bet she could make good money with a half-human, half-seraphim on her employee roster.


End file.
